A Carta de Amor
by itachyoko
Summary: Em pleno dia dos namorados, Draco está escrevendo uma carta de amor para a única e verdadeira paixão da sua vida, quando por uma adversidade da vida a carta comprometedora se perde por Hogwarts ao ser esquecida dentro de um livro. evitar que o conteúdo da


"Atenção, todos os estudantes! Para evitar que haja atraso na devolução dos livros e para impedir que os estudantes levem os volumes para casa durante as férias, uma nova regra foi implantada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts desde a segunda feira passada. Um dispositivo mágico foi implantado na contracapa de todos os livros. Dessa forma, transcorrido o prazo de empréstimo, o livro se teletransportará automaticamente de volta à biblioteca.  
A voz amplificada de McGonnagal ecoava pelos corredores pela terceira vez naquela manhã. Draco Malfoy começava a se irritar com a repetição do comunicado; uma vez que o sistema já havia sido implantado, não havia necessidade de explicá-lo tantas vezes, azar era de quem fosse pego desprevenido. Queria silêncio, precisava de concentração. Era o dia dos namorados, e o garoto aproveitava um horário livre entre as aulas para escrever uma longa e apaixonada carta de amor para o seu único, eterno e dedicado amante.  
Antes - talvez logo em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts - Draco percebera as intenções de Severus Snape. Mas o professor não era um pervertido, não queria forçar o garoto a nada; aguardara pacientemente que ele amadurecesse - física e psicologicamente - para que ele pudesse fazer uma escolha consciente. E é claro que o garoto escolhera não rejeitar aquele amor tão sincero.  
Estava distraído, devaneando sobre o instante em que Snape lhe declarara seus sentimentos, quando ouviu passos que se aproximavam. Rapidamente dobrou o papel e enfiou-o dentro do primeiro livro que viu à sua frente. Ainda não havia terminado de escrever a cata, as duas folhas de pergaminho - cortadas em tamanho ofício - não pareciam suficientes para declara todo o seu amor. E aquele era um momento especial. Além de ser o dia dos namorados, os dois completavam quase um ano de relacionamento. Draco aborreceu-se por ter sido interrompido.  
Pansy Parkinson aproximou-se e parou a curta distância de Malfoy, com os braços cruzados. Sentado na escada, Draco ergueu o olhar. - O que quer? - tentou não parecer muito grosseiro. Suspeitava que aquela garota nutria uma paixão secreta por ele, mas apesar de não lhe dar esperanças, ela servia para despistar os boatos que poderiam aparecer sobre ele e Snape. Por isso era sempre útil mantê-la por perto.  
- Quero conversar sobre isso que você tinha nas mãos quando eu cheguei.  
Draco gelou. Como Pansy Parkinson poderia saber? Como ela poderia ter desvendado o seu segredo mais bem guardado? Com a boca seca ele falou, arrogante.  
- Não te devo explicações, Parkinson.  
Ele não costumava chamá-la pelo sobrenome. Pansy encarou-o, ofendida.  
- Mas você é um monitor, tem que dar o exemplo. Estou surpresa em ver logo você com um produto fabricado pelos gêmeos Weasley, ainda mais sabendo que o diretor os proibiu. - e, diante do olhar interrogativo de Draco, apontou - esta caneta em suas mãos. Penas Ultra Seguras Weasley®.  
- Ah, isto? - Draco sentiu como se um peso imenso houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. Ergueu a pena, mostrando-a a Parkinson - eu não sabia que era dos Weasley. Achei em um livro da biblioteca. Desde essa nova regra idiota, as pessoas andam esquecendo muitas coisas dentro de livros.  
Em apenas dois dias, desde o início da implantação dos dispositivos mágicos, Draco acostumara-se a ver livros desaparecendo no ar até mesmo durante as aulas, enquanto os colegas faziam exercícios.  
- Já é hora da aula de História da magia - avisou Parkinson - anda, Draco, não podemos nos atrasar.  
Aborrecido, Draco deixou-se conduzir por Pansy Parkinson, que o puxava pelo pulso através dos corredores. Assistiu a aula inteira ansioso pelo momento em que voltaria ao dormitório e terminaria de escrever a carta ao seu amado. Aquela aula, era, na sua opinião, uma das mais chatas e inúteis disciplinas entre as obrigatórias,o professor era insuportável, os livros, entediantes, e para piorar a Sonserina ainda tinha que dividir a sala com o a Lufa Lufa.  
Draco estava distraído, formulando em sua mente frases melosas para dizer a Snape, quando viu os colegas se levantando. A aula finalmente havia terminado. Ergueu sua mochila - que parecia estranhamente mais leve - e correu para o dormitório.  
Todos os alunos deveriam estar dirigindo-se para as aulas seguintes, mas Draco imaginou que, só daquela vez, não seria punido por faltar - afinal, era a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ministrada pelo seu amado mestre Severus Snape. Sentado na sua cama, o garoto abriu a mochila e procurou o livro onde havia escondido a carta. Porém, na sua mochila, só estavam os rolos de pergaminho que Draco utilizava nas aulas.  
O livro havia desaparecido.  
Draco sentiu um desagradável frio no estômago. E se houvesse esquecido na sala de aula, ou deixado cair no corredor, e algum colega descobrisse a carta dobrada e guardada entre as páginas envelhecidas do livro? Pensou melhor. Mal havia aberto a mochila... então... o livro só poderia ter voltado para a biblioteca!  
- Crabbe! Goyle! - Draco correu aflito pelo corredor e alcançou os dois a caminho da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - preciso de vocês AGORA.  
- Você não vê para a aula, Draco? - indagou Goyle.  
- Preciso de vocês na biblioteca comigo - Draco torcia as mãos - eu pedi um livro, acho que ele voltou para a biblioteca. Preciso que guardem a entrada e não deixem ninguém sair com nenhum exemplar de "Magia Africana e Indígena.  
Esperava que obedecessem sem questionar, mas Crabbe estava curioso.  
- Por que esse livro é tão importante? Tem mais de dez exemplares na biblioteca, e o trabalho é em equipe.  
- Eu preciso de UM livro especifico. Tem um papel dobrado dentro dele, e NINGUÉM pode ver, entenderam? É um papel que... bem, é secreto... - Draco engoliu em seco e inventou - Tem segredos dos comensais da Morte que podem levar o meu pai a Azkaban.  
Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharam preocupados e prontamente seguiram Draco até a biblioteca. Os dois posicionaram-se à entrada, abordando grosseiramente cada estudante que saia do local e revistando os livros que eles levavam, enquanto Draco vasculhava as prateleiras.  
Draco não se preocupava tanto com a sua reputação, pis não via nenhum problema com o seu relacionamento com Snape. Sabia que o seu pai, apesar de ser muito sério, não se oporia, afinal também cometera seus deslizes antes de conhecer Narcisa. E, se Lucius não via objeção, Narcisa acabaria aceitando. A grande preocupação de Draco era o próprio Snape. Belo presente do Dia dos Namorados...ao invés da carta longa e apaixonada,o risco de ser afastado do cargo que almejara durante anos desde que começara a trabalhar em Hogwarts: o de professor de DCAT, além, é claro, do posto de diretor da Sonserina. O grande problema era a diferença de idade entre os dois amantes - ou melhor, não a diferença de idade em si, mas o fato de Draco ser menor de idade. Com dezesseis anos, já se considerava um homem, mas segundo a lei, não era muito mais que uma criança. Tinham que manter o romance em absoluto segredo até que o garoto completasse a maioridade - e manter esse segredo era muito angustiante. A simples idéia de que alguém poderia descobrir sobre os dois e estragar tudo fazia Malfoy perder o sono.  
Não foi difícil encontrar o livro, pois a capa era muito colorida, em tons de amarelo, vermelho e preto e com desenhos em motivos étnicos. Três, seis, nove, doze... doze exemplares do livro Magia Africana e Indígena". Apressadamente,e Draco folheou cada livro minuciosamente, desesperado, na expectativa de encontrar, atrás de uma daquelas folhas velhas, a carta que começara a escrever para o seu querido Snape. Folheou os doze exemplares,e nada. Ou a folha caíra, ou alguém guardara a carta para chantageá-lo. Percorreu com o olhar o chão ao redor da estante. Não, não havia caído por ali.  
- Madame Pince - Draco correu para a bibliotecária, ofegando por causa do nervosismo,e mostrou-lhe um exemplar - quantos livros iguais a esse há na biblioteca?  
- Exatamente catorze. Por que?  
Catorze. Então havia dois exemplares circulando por Hogwarts, um deles coma carta que poderia fazer Snape perder o emprego. Que falta de sorte. Com tantos exemplares na biblioteca, porque justamente aquele?  
- Draco! - Shhhh - Madame Pince virou-se para a entrada da biblioteca - sr. Malfoy, peça para o seu amigo Goyle não gritar na bibl.  
Malfoy não escutou o resto da frase. Largou o livro no balcão e correu para a porta da biblioteca,onde seus enormes comparsas seguravam pelos braços um indignado Ron Weasley. O garoto trazia um exemplar de "Magia Africana e Indígena". - Me larguem! - Ron tentava em vão pegar a varinha para se defender.  
- Ele tem o livro, Draco - avisou Crabbe.  
- Eu estou vendo, não sou cego - disse Draco, esperançoso, tomando o volume das mãos de Ron. Folheou-o avidamente, mas decepcionou-se ao saber que a carta não estava lá.xingou o nome mais feio que conhecia, dando um soco no ar - podem soltar o Weasley.  
Ron sacudiu as vestes, aborrecido e empunhou a varinha. Ameaçou, sem se preocupar em pegar o livro de volta.  
- Não te transformo numa doninha porque não quero pegar uma detenção. - Até parece que você tem poder para isso, Weasley. É mais fácil você atingir a si mesmo com o feitiço e começar a vomitar doninhas.  
Crabbe e Goyle deram gargalhadas idiotas; Weasley mandou os três para aquele lugar, e acrescentou:  
- Se você queria o livro, seu demente, bastava ir lá dentro e pegar. Que se dane, estou na mesma equipe da Mione e ela pegou um livro desses há dez minutos.  
Hermione! Então era ela que havia levado o livro que faltava! Sem dizer nada, Draco saiu correndo à procura da garota.  
Hogwarts é um lugar enorme e misterioso, com muitas escadas, torres e amplos jardins, além dos locais secretos e proibidos. Ainda que possuísse os horários de Hermione Granger e soubesse exatamente onde a mais ilustre sangue-ruim da Grifinória assistia às aulas, seria difícil para Draco encontrá-la. Deveria ter pedido a ajuda de Crabbe e Goyle, mas não queria confiar em mais ninguém. Exausto, depois de circular em vão por todos os cantos escondidos de Hogwarts, acabou indo parar, quase sem perceber, em frente ao quadro da mulher Gorda, à entrada da torre da Grifinória.  
- Você não é aluno da Grifinória - a mulher Gorda no quadro torceu o nariz.  
- Eu sei que não! - retrucou Draco, estúpido.  
Não podia entrar na torre, muito menos no dormitório das meninas, mas pelo horário Hermione ainda deveria estar assistindo as aulas. Resolveu esconder-se e esperar pela sangue-ruim.  
Sentou-se no chão e abraçou as próprias pernas, infeliz. Havia faltado a boa parte das aulas naquele dia, tudo por causa daquela carta - ou melhor, por causa da sua falta de cuidado. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que não passava o dia dos namorados solteiro e sozinho, mas ainda assim continuava sentindo inveja dos casais de Hogwarts. Quando passava pelos jardins, vira diversos casais apaixonados, aproveitando o tempo livre para conversar ou simplesmente encostar a cabeça no ombro da pessoa amada, segurando-lhe a mão carinhosamente. Vira os mais assanhados aos beijos e amassos coma as maiores gatas da escola, curtindo o dia que havia sido feito para eles - os apaixonados. E ali estava ele, Draco Malfoy, sozinho no corredor, aguardando uma sangue-ruim que odiava, e sabendo que o seu amado corria risco de ser difamado e despedido por causa de sua displicência. Tinha vontade de chorar. O tempo passava, e Hermione não aparecia. Talvez, por algum motivo, ela já estava na sala comunal antes que ele chegasse ali, ou estaria na cabana de Hagrid, ou em qualquer lugar com seus amigos Potter e Weasley, lendo a carta apaixonada e melosa que Malfoy escrevera. O garoto sentia o rosto queimando de vergonha. Havia sido tão ousado nas declarações, as frases eram tão comprometedoras que ele seria capaz de matar Granger se ela ousasse divulgar os seus segredos mais íntimos.  
Viu Harry Potter se aproximando da entrada da torre da Grifinória, segurando a mão de Gina Weasley carinhosamente. Draco escondeu-se, aborrecido. Não queria perder tempo brigando com Potter - tinha certeza que se o garoto o visse ali, espreitando na entrada da Grifinória, iria desconfiar seriamente.  
Pensando que estavam sozinhos, Harry e Gina permitiram-se certas liberdades; o garoto ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o rosto dela. Na sua outra mão, Potrer trazia um livro com a capa muito colorida, em motivos étnicos... Draco gelou.  
- PARADO AÍ, POTTER!  
- É um assalto? - indagou Gina, com ar entediado.não estava aborrecida por ter sido interrompida, pois já estava acostumada, já que o imaturo Ron sempre se metia entre ela e Harry.  
Draco brandia a varinha ameaçadoramente para Harry.  
- Me dê esse livro.  
- Se quer, vá à biblioteca e pegue. - disse Harry, e repetiu a velha história de que haviam muitos exemplares. - estou com esse livro somente porque Mione me pediu para levá-lo.  
- Mas eu quero... PRECISO DESTE! Accio livro!  
- Accio livro! - Harry não poderia deixar Draco levar um livro que Mione havia trazido da biblioteca e que o grupo precisaria para fazer um trabalho.  
Os dois feitiços foram lançados praticamente ao mesmo tempo. O livro cambaleou no ar e desabou no chão escangalhado, deixando cair as duas folhas de papel que Draco perseguira durante todo o dia. Draco gelou; ia correr na direção do livro, mas Gina apontou-lhe a varinha.  
- Petrificus totalus!  
- Por que? - choramingou Draco, desesperado, vendo Gina abaixar-se e pegar as duas folhas de papel que haviam caído do livro. - O que é isso? - ela desdobrava as folhas bem devagar, o que se tornava uma tortura cada vez maior para Draco Malfoy.  
- Não! - Draco tentava se mexer, sem sucesso. - deixe isso onde está, vocês me paga quando eu conseguir me mexer! O desespero de Draco aguçou a curiosidade de Gina e Harry. Para que tanto confusão por causa daquele papel? A garota ruiva desdobrou a folha e,para desespero de Draco, Harry espiou por cima do ombro na namorada e correu os olhos pela folha.  
- Draco! - a voz de Harry tinha um tom de surpresa e censura - tanto desespero por causa de uma FOLHA EM BRANCO!  
Folha em branco...Draco deixou o queixo cair. Ele via claramente sua letra caprichada em tinta azul no papel nas mãos de Gina. A garota ruiva sentenciou.  
- Deve ter sido escrita com uma das Penas Ultra Seguras Weasley®. Somente o remetente e o destinatário podem ler. Os outros vêem, dependendo do preço da pena, uma folha em branco ou um monte de rabiscos inúteis. Livrou Draco do feitiço e Harry protegeu Gina de qualquer vingança que o garoto pudesse praticar com a varinha, mas Malfoy parecia anestesiado de susto.  
- O que era isso? - indagou Potter.  
- Uma folha em branco, só isso - mentiu Draco, um misto de vergonha e alívio - não era nada mesmo, desculpe, Potter.  
Recolheu as folhas e desapareceu da vista dos dois, estabanado. Desculpe? Draco havia pedido desculpas a Harry? Nunca, desde que entrara em Hogwarts, Harry havia escutado qualquer coisa gentil e educada vinda de Malfoy. Ele estava agindo muito estranho, comentou com Gina. Talvez fosse a mágica do dia dos namorados.


End file.
